


Sakura’s Resolve

by TammyImagines



Category: Boruto, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: A lil fluff, Boruto - Freeform, Family, Gen, PTSD, Random Naruto Story, Secrets, Susaano, Uchiha, Uchiha Attitude, borusara - Freeform, kunoichi - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, papaSasuke, teenager Sarada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: As expected, an Uchiha teenager requires a LOT of patience but also lots of love. Sakura deals with a rebellious and powerful teenage Sarada.
Relationships: BoruSara, Boruto Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s such a random story (cringey almost) but I started it so I might as well post it. 
> 
> It’s going have an additional chapter, otherwise it’s incomplete. As always, do or don’t enjoy. The choice is yours. Much Love !

Sasuke stood stiff in the living room of the Uchiha home— breathing deeply to keep himself calm. He needed to stay calm if he didn't want things to get any worse. Interjecting would only make achieving peace a nearly impossible task. It would always back fire in ways that Sasuke would take a little too personally whenever he got in between Sakura and Sarada. But, the arguing was going on day three! Something or someone was going to have to give.

"I think you should mind your business!" 

Sarada sneered at her mother in such a voice that Sasuke blamed himself for it. Not an ounce of Sarada's attitude had come from Sakura- she was definitely an Uchiha. Something Sasuke was always proud of until her streaks of meanness and rage were sporadically directed at Sakura. 

"Sarada-Chan, I am your mother! I have a right to know when you awaken a flipping Susano'o, on a secret S rank mission! You were gone for two months without telling anyone, I want some answers." Sakura was starting to lose her patience, and fought her urge to throw her fist into the wall of the kitchen.

Along time ago, Sakura mentally prepared herself for raising a teenager- specifically an Uchiha teenager. She knew a few challenges were ahead of her considering the infamous bloodline, but Sakura always promised to be an understanding parent. She craved a strong bond between her small family. After all that happened between Sasuke and herself during the war, Sakura decided honesty and closeness was the only way they would survive. She was trying her best, but it seemed that lately, Sarada was testing her resolve.

Sarada rolled her eyes, not responding because she didn't feel like talking. So much had been going on (in the battlefields and her personal-love life), she just wasn't in the mood. Somethings were hard to talk about. Opening up felt invasive; like rubbing salt into fresh open wounds. It hurt a lot less to tell her mom to mind her own business than to talk about her suffering. 

Sarada had known her mom to be persistent, but three days was getting excessive. Sarada refused to budge, offering her mother a very Sasuke-like glare. 

"I'm a Jonin, now. I'm too old to still get treated like this!" Sarada scoffed, her now long black hair now flipped behind her shoulders. Sarada looked like a perfect mix of both parents now.

"You are still my child. Jonin or not! Do you not understand how dangerous it is out there? You could've been hurt or worse!" Sakura responded hastily. 

"I don't care. I survived. I am stronger than I've ever been. There's nothing to talk about. So, can you just give up already?!" 

"Give up?" Just who did Sarada think she was talking to? "Sarada-chan, I would never, ever give up on you. No matter how strong you become." Sakura's emerald eyes held truth for her daughter even through the anger she was causing. 

For several minutes now, silence engulfed the two ninja. Sarada found herself too frustrated for words and chose to take deep breaths to void her mind of violence. She'd never ever come close to assaulting her mother (and never would), but she felt her temper slipping. 

"Well?" Sakura fold her arms tightly across her chest. 

"Well, what?" Sarada snapped. "You already know everything! Stop being so... so annoying." Her words steamed off of her tongue like hot tea leaving burns on the surface of Sakura's heart. 

Annoying?!

Annoying was not the word to use in this household. Even though Sakura was an adult and had grown thicker skin to counter harsh words, there was still a sore twinge of hurt and rejection hearing this from the teenager she birthed and raised. 

Sasuke let out a small gasp of shock. He knew that annoying wasn't the worst thing you could call someone, but it just didn't sit well when he heard the echo of his own words from many years ago from his child. Flashbacks of the pain he caused Sakura with his words and actions came to mind. The arguing was going to stop, and a respect balance had to be restored.

Sakura's lips quivered to form a frown and her intensity lessened. Obviously, her feelings had been hurt and that was evident from the small tears that pricked the rims of her eyes. Sarada heavily exhaled, frustrated with herself, her own tears trying to work their way to the surface. 

"Sakura...", Sasuke had finally made his way to the kitchen to settle the arguing once and for all. 

Sasuke's usual frown was now deepened seeing his pink haired wife in tears. He scolded himself, perhaps he waited too long to interject the tension between his daughter and wife. 

"Great...", Sarada looked to her feet, an angry tear or two hitting the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, everything's okay.", Sakura blinked away her tears. "Sarada-chan and I are still.... talking about a few things. Don't worry, Anata." She waved him away as positively as she could. 

Sakura knew Sarada would start to feel attacked if both her parents were to hover and pry for information, so instead, this was Sakura's way of telling Sasuke to stand down. It still wasn't time to put his foot down, yet. 

Sasuke examined the two Uchiha women wondering just exactly what was going on. Sakura indeed, was being annoying , but never to this extent. Maybe something happened that he should be concerned about? Sarada has never been this off-putting and argumentative- so perhaps Sakura was trying to uncover a truth. 

What do I do?! Sasuke thought to himself. He'd come this far to at least do something, but now he was stuck. He settled with retreating.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, "Use your inside voices. No more yelling at each other." He said mostly to his daughter who huffed out anger with her arms folded.

Was this how he looked at seventeen? He couldn't help thinking. At seventeen, Sasuke had spiraled and knew nothing but darkness and revenge. Sarada couldn't be going through that, could she? Pain offended Sasuke's heart and he knew he wouldn't know the right words to bring Sarada from such a place if it was the same darkness he'd known. The only person to ever pull him from the depth of revenge (excluding Naruto) was his wife, Sakura. 

He gave a stoic but meaningful glance to his pink haired Tsuma, 'I leave it to you.', is what is eyes plead.

Sakura was going to get to the bottom of this.   
**********


	2. Theoretically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I nearly take a year to post another chapter ? Yikes! In this chapter Sakura comes up with reasons behind baffling behavior while Sasuke is distressed.

Morning came to the Uchiha household in small flares of orange sun rays that danced through the dawn skies of dark grays and blue. With Sasuke out of bed, Sakura was up much earlier than usual, finding it hard to rest properly due to the unresolved teenage daughter crisis. Last night had ended with Sarada storming off to her room followed by an award winning door slam that echoed through the whole house. 

Sakura sipped on cooled but warm tea as she began to rule out a few theories she had in mind about Sarada's attitude. 

The first theory was pregnancy. 

The thought flashed then disappeared through her brain as quickly as it angered her. Sakura knew about the off and on flaky relationship Sarada-Chan and Boruto-kun shared, but knew the both of them were much too smart to make decision like that so young. Boruto was quite the gentleman and Sakura had a hard time believing that he'd make such a move without thinking of consequences for both himself and her daughter. Besides, she would've sensed a new chakra instantly. 

Next. 

Sakura then began to poke holes in her second therory, which concluded that Sarada-chan was perhaps under a gen jutsu that was causing unusual behavior. This theory made little to no sense as Sarada-chan could have easily released herself from even the more stronger and detailed genjutsu. Not to mention, Sarada-chan had few to none enemies who would be capable of pulling off such a stunt. Besides, Sarada-chan had been showing early signs of teenage rebellion a few years back when she turned fourteen when Sasuke-kun left the village with Boruto for training. With that, Sakura knew how it was to be a teen, so she closed down her second theory. 

Sakura shook out the other theories from her mind as best as she could and began her morning. The hospital had been busy all week so she really needed to get going. She took out breakfast ingredients and began to make a quick breakfast and left a note to her husband and daughter before taking off. 

**********

The susano’o...

Is all Sasuke could think about. He remembered what it took gain his, he would never forget. He writhed deep in thought at the pain, the trauma, and hell he went through and could not bare the thought of Sarada ever going through it. How did she unlock it? He thought he made it very clear many years ago that the power of the eternal mangekyou sharingan may not be able to be obtained because of how it was achieved. 

As he recalled, no one closed to her was murdered. She had experience hard missions but... to unlock such a power with no devastation or emotional trauma was... unheard of. But something had to happen...

As Sasuke watched his sleeping wife, his stress increased. The arguments between mother and daughter echoed in his brain along with Sakura’s determined smile even with tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Anata.” Sakura’s words replayed.

Sasuke leaned closer to his sleeping wife, so close that his dark strands of hair tickled the tip of her nose. He observed all the things he loved about her, a new thing being the small age lines she’s developed from a long and fierce life. She still was the strongest shinobi in his eyes. To see her cry like that with Sarada...

“How could I not worry, Sakura.” Sasuke whispered.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was at the hokage’s office, barging in because he was himself and that Dobe was bound to be there. The sun hadn’t even come up, and the salty whiff of ramen assaulted his nose. 

“Isn’t a bit too early for ramen, Naruto.” 

“Oh, Sasuke!” Naruto slurped the ramen noodles he had on his chopsticks. “Its never too early for ramen. What brings you in at this hour?” 

Though pleasant as the seventh hokage was, Sasuke could tell Naruto was actually expecting him. It seems himself and his wife weren’t the only ones concerned. 

“I want to see the report on team seven’s last mission.” Sasuke was straight to the point. 

“I see.” Naruto took in a breath. “Sarada-chan, she’s doing okay, right?”

When Sasuke remained silent, lost in thought, Naruto spoke again. 

“This wasn’t an assigned mission, you know. Sarada-chan went off on her own and Boruto.... he just couldn’t let her go.” For that he couldn’t have been prouder.

Flashes of his son so frantically out of character came to mind. It was the defiant and desperate look Boruto wore that convinced Lord Seventh that he had no other choice. It was like chasing after Sasuke all over again.

“The events that happened escalated quickly to an S ranked affair, and even more... Sarada-chan gained the eternal mangekyou sharingan. I’ll get the report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely have another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing all my readers a happy new year 🎉


End file.
